Rare Dandidoo
|release date = 2015-02-06 |release version = 1.3.1 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Cold, Water, Earth, Haven, Gold |beds required = 2 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 1 x 1 |breeding = If Available: link=Tweedle|60px + Tweedle and Potbelly |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 40 |buying price starpower= 1,500 |selling price coin = 6,500 |placement xp = 3,250 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Dandidoo is similar to the common Dandidoo. The differences are a red body, cerulean puffs, and two heads/necks. Also, if one looks closely, the skin on the legs is frillier. The heads also occasionally look at each other. Song Same as regular Dandidoo Song. Breeding The Rare Dandidoo can be bred the same way as a regular Dandidoo. The combination is: * link=Tweedle|60px + Tweedle and Potbelly The Rare Dandidoo can only be bred or bought in times when they are offered. Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Dandidoo may fail, and give a Rare Dandidoo as a result instead of the regular Dandidoo. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Dandidoo|9||Fire Bush|5||Ambered Thing|22||Piney Tree|13| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Dandidoo. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Yay Rare Dandidoo Yay 2015.png|Yay 2015 - 2019 In December 2015, the Rare Dandidoo put on two scarves and Santa hats, one for each of its heads. That's a lot of hair to be put in one little hat! This was repeated for all subsequent seasons Notes TwoHeadedRare.png|Animation at Cold Island when singing; the two heads take turns Ghazts in hats.png|The Facebook post image with a Ghazt in a red Cat in the Hat hat. Rare Dandidoo look at each other.PNG|Rare Dandidoo heads look at each other RareDandiTeaser.png|Rare Dandidoo teaser image * Part of the description about "Ghazts in hats" is a reference to "The Cat in the Hat" , since the Ghazt resembles a cat, and wearing the titular cat's hat would make it look like The Cat In The Hat. **Another thing to note is that the Rare Dandidoo resembles Things One and Two from the book The Cat In The Hat. **Moreover, the Rare Dandidoo has names that are named after other Dr. Seuss books and characters, such as "Loreacks" for The Lorax ''or "Hortonhoo" for Horton Hears a Who, along with the names "Guyzell" and "Sooose" being references to Dr. Seuss himself. **There is a Facebook post image of an actual "Ghazts in Hats". The hat that the imagined Ghazts wear are the ''Cat in the Hat hat, albiet with an all-over red coloration. * Rare Dandidoo is the first rare monster to only be available to buy, on January 7, 2019 * On Gold Island and Fire Haven, the two heads of the Rare Dandidoo sing at the same time instead of alternating turns. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Plant Category:Air Category:Cold Island Category:Earth Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters